Who did what? Oneshots collection
by seantriana
Summary: Sometimes these stuff just pops outta this object called the brain, and usually the idea will linger around as the owner struggles to understand it. Meet my box of muses of DP's.
1. A different kind of heist

**A different kind of heist**

* * *

><p>Their mark this time is a billionaire special collection. In the middle of the heist, (which they had to make after hours due to suspiciously weird security system the billionaire make) the team concludes that the host is too arrogant to and proud to even hire guards for his collection. He does have this high tech security system that gave them pain for a while. And that only the first layer, they successfully cracked the second, and almost blown their cover with the third. But they got stumped with the fourth. Sitting by the side, hidden from view of the camera, they brainstormed on how to bypass the fourth.<p>

Later, a small commotion was heard. Curious, they peeked out and found three children crawling out of a tight vent that they could never get into (they're adults dang it, their body are not designed to crawl around in a cramped ventilation shaft). The children wore goggles and gloves. Keeping quiet, the two watches the kids scuffle around the wall, spraying the camera with... something. The beret wearing kid tapped a corner and a panel slid out; he quickly plugged a handheld device in. Bill and Dan were impressed, as not more than 5 seconds later, the door opened to the collection room. The three fist-bumped each other and walked in like they owned the place.

Feeling brave Dan and Bill decided to pretend as night guards and catch the kids. The children are obviously thieves.

Good news, they were kids, startled and unarmed.

Bad news, the kids ARE armed! The girl is STRONG! (Damn Boots!) The bereted boy PDA is HARD! (What is that object made of?) And the pale kid is FAST! (He managed to knock two adults down and tie them up in less than a second!).

_Who are these kids?_

Short story, they got defeated faster than they can even blink. And while they were tied up like idiots, the kids roamed the room, searching for… whatever they were searching for, ignoring the two struggling adults on the floor.

"I think they know that we aren't the night guards of this place." Bill whispered.

"You think? What's your first clue?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Because you don't fit the bill of whom he hires to bodyguard his collection." The girl squatted in front of them, her purple eye mask-slash-goggle glistening in the dim neon light.

"We don't?" Billy confused face lifted. The girl smirked.

"Cute. No mister, you don't."

"Little Lady, if we don't match the type that mister billionaire hires then who would he hires? We like, totally fits the bodyguard type don't we?" Dan ranted, Bill nodding beside him.

"Nope." The bereted kid quipped nearby, holding his PDA around like it's a scanner.

"BEWARE!" A voice suddenly echoes and made the two spun to its source. They were shocked to see a floating man in front of the pale kid. "FOR I AM..!"

"W-what the hell is that?"

"Hologram? It gotta be a holo..!"

_**BAM!**_

The pale kid punched the floating man to the four of them, huffing in annoyance before turning back to search on the tablet in front of him. Bill flinched away as the blue now totally-not-floating guy croaked, "I didn't even get to say my name…"

"Oh shut up, in the thermos you go." The girl snorted and aimed a – thermos? - To the guy. Blue light enveloped him and – sucked him in like a vacuum as he screamed "I AM THE BOX GHOOSSST!"

Dan and Bill just stared at the spot now void of the – Box Ghost?

"If the fruit-loop wanted to hire a body guard, at least it's someone like him." The girl pointed at the pale boy, now prying out a gem out of the tablet. Wait… It's the same gem they're trying to get! Well, it's one of their main target other than the pile of gold right in the middle of the room.

"Over my dead body." The boy hissed, his voice echoing a bit. "No way I'm gonna work for the fruit-loop." He turned to the two adult tied up on the floor. "We got what we need here guys. Let 'em go." He nodded to the bereted boy. A tap on his PDA and a click later, two clump of metal rolled off the adult's wrists and right into the girl hands.

"Won't he notice that these would be gone by tomorrow?" the bereted boy asked, slipping a plate of gold into his cargo pants. The girl saw it and slapped the plate out. He whined about '_Just one!'_

"These are stolen goods. We were just getting it back." The pale boy frowned at his friend, but shrugged it off when the girl started glaring.

"Steal from the rich, give to the poor?" The girl was still glaring; the beret boy whined _'I am poor!' _"Not with those girlfriends of yours, mister." She snapped.

"Not really, it's stealing back from the thief, give them pain back for revenge." The pale boy spoke as the girl grinned, satisfied with his explanation.

"Pain? How?"

"Boom…" the boy smirked as he glanced back at the rich collection of gold and silver.

"And destroy all this? These are real gold man! We could be rich!"

"Dude, these aren't even the real thing."

"Riigght… counterfeits of counterfeits." he mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "…still made out of real thing though…"

"How about these two?" the girl pointed to the adults.

"5 minutes is enough. They can find their way out." And the pale boy walked off to stand next to the vent.

"Okay." Shrugging, the other boy and girl hopped into the vent. Dan and Bill stood speechless at the kids.

"Oy!" The pale boy shouted. The two adult turned their faces to him. "Four and a half, and take the elevator. You can reach the ground floor in less than a minute." He crawled in.

Two pair of eyes stared at the ventilation hole.

"That if you start running! Or you would rather be barbequed?" the girl voice echoed from the vent. That snapped Dan and Bill out of their stupor and scramble to the elevator.

In the elevator, "…Is that room really going to explode?"

"I don't know why I trusted those kids, they could be bluffing!" The elevator door opened, a lone guard sat nearby the door, nodding to the two of them before resuming sleeping.

"Seriously, I got stunned when those kids say all the items in there are counterfeits. I mean, won't we know if they are counterfeits? The billionaire even took in validators to confirm the authenticity of those things! Even the guys thought they were real!"

"Maybe they're just too good of counterfeits. They did say they're made from real thing, meaning that those are real gold." Bill stared at the sleeping guard, amused at the lack of security around.

"Who the heck is this gu…!"

_**BOOM!**_

The top floor exploded, making the area rain with glass, metal and objects from the 30th floor.

"Those kids are good." Bill quipped, earning a smack from Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual KitKats for whoever that could guess where Dan and Bill come from. Clue: Tv series and add the'y' in the end of their names. Ignore the trio, you know who they are.<strong>


	2. Of London and Demons

**Of London and Demons**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>Jazz wondered as she took in the environment around her. _Fog, river, Victorian and Edwardian style houses, drunken man dragging himself over the stairs, the Palace of Westminster, Danny unconscious on my lap – wait, DANNY UNCONCIOUS ON MY LAP! DANNY! _

Jazz quickly checked her little brother over, searching for injuries or such. Finding none and her brother in perfect health, except of his tired posture and expression, Jazz sighed in relief. Glancing at the Palace of Westminster clock tower, or more commonly known as the Big Ben, Jazz sighed again.

"How the heck did we get to England?" she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Glancing at the drunken man, who now has decided that the stair is evil? Wary of the man who might turn around and harm her and her brother, Jazz slowly got up and hoisted her still unconscious brother on her back.

"Thank goodness you're light little brother…" she mumbled, not wanting to draw the attention of the drunken man, who is hitting the rail with his empty wine bottle muttering demons and candies. Jazz stepped away from the corner she woke up and up the stairs to the hopefully, the main road and away from the small bridge with the drunken man.

A dark alleyway greeted her, "You got to be kidding me!" she grunted. But there are no other ways, it's either facing the drunken man or through this dark – creepy – alley of who knows when and where of London. _Yeah, totally safe, dark alleyway of London._

"I won't be surprised if Jack the Ripper found us and killed us. Yeah, a young girl and her brother, killed in a dark alleyway of London. Great Jazz, you just jinxed yourself." She mumbled, slowly stepping into the darkness, hoping that the other side won't be as dark.

A broken lamp flickered on as she passes it, startling and almost made her drop her little brother.

"Calm down Jasmine. It's just a broken light, no biggie." Jazz took few calming breath and strengthened her grip on her brother. "Oh Danny, wake up soon. I don't think I can stand the creepiness of this place much longer…" She kissed his forehead and continued down the alleyway.

_London Bridge is broken down,_

A singing voice from behind startled her.

_Broken down…_

Is it the drunken man?

_London Bridge is falling down,_

Jazz started running

_My fair…_

A pair of filthy beefy hands grabbed her and her brother from behind.

_Lady…_

Jazz screamed into the night.

***SHORT BREAK – try singing that song in the middle of the night with candle light, how…! ***

"LET US GO!" Jazz screamed at the drunken man who was holding both her and her unconscious brother in one arm. The man tsked, drooling in delight.

"Eehhh, w-what do we have 'ere? *hic*" he fingered Jazz face, she flinched at his touch. "What a pretty young lady." He turned to Danny, "And what a pretty young boy." He smirked and sniffed both of them greedily.

Jazz stared in horror as the man started holding out his tongue to lick her unconscious little brother, _NO! NOBODY TOUCHES MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME SICK BASTARD LIKE YOU!_ Jazz fumed.

Jazz angrily dug her hell on the man toe, poked the his right in the eye with the rock she grabbed from her foot, picked up Danny, and ran while the man moaned of his hurt toe and almost blind eye.

"YOU B**CH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed, moaning in between as he tried to catch up with the fleeing teen.

"Oh crud! Danny! Wake up! Please! Please!" Jazz took a glance to her brother, nope, still out cold. What happened? Danny isn't supposed to be a heavy sleeper! …Unless!

Danny is critically injured in his ghost form!

Jazz finally understood a few weeks ago that Danny injuries doesn't exactly transfer over his form, as when he got injured in human form, it would be healed when he went to his ghost form, and vice versa. The only noticeable difference is his energy level, and if he can't wake up, which meant his energy is really, really low. And when he is low on energy, any damage done to him would be visible in both of his form and further held his ability to heal. Meaning, he can easily die.

"This is bad, bad, bad!" Jazz squeaked as she ran up the spiraling stairs, "Ooh! Where is everyone? At least a crowd! Please!"

Something hit her at the sides.

"GAH!" Jazz hit the wall, losing her grip on her brother. Glancing up, the man grinned maliciously at her fallen form. Panicking, Jazz tried to stand, only to fall down. _Crud! My leg! _The man tiptoed slowly to them. Deciding that her brother comes first, Jazz grabbed Danny arm and held him close. Her other hand furiously searching for something to throw at the lunatic in front of her.

"Little Lady" the man gasped, smiling like he just won a lottery, his eye swollen and limping. To Jazz, he looks like a zombie lusting for a piece of meat. Jazz couldn't find anything around her, and took off her flat to throw at the man.

The flat, made from bamboo hit the man right on his face, "AGH!" he screamed. "B**CH!" He lunged right at her, aiming right at her throat.

_**BLAM! **_

Jazz didn't dare to open her eyes, and confused to why she wasn't deprived of air yet. Taking a peek, she saw…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Danny screeched, panting in exhaustion, standing protectively in front of Jazz. It seemed that Danny had managed to wake out of his short coma and punched the guy right in the middle of his stomach. Jazz realized that tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

The rubble that covered the drunken man shifted, Danny tensed.

"'S that the best you can do?" his voice whispered, "I like your spunk…"

"GAH!" the man back-handed Danny, making him smash right towards the wall on top of where Jazz lay.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Jazz screamed as she scrambles toward the bruised form of her brother.

"Now…" The man grabbed her wrist. "NO!" Jazz clawed the offending arm, but she was too weak to fight back. Her tears were streaming uncontrollably now.

"It's… your… turn…" The man finger trailed over her waist. Danny jumped over to help her but the man grabbed his throat, and slammed him on the pavement, knocking him unconscious again. "I'll make… good… use... of you… two…"

"On…" his breath hovered over her shoulder "My…" he sniffed her hair "Bed…"

Jazz whimpered…

"It's not nice to make a lady cry you know." A cold voice shot through the night.

"What?" the drunken man jolted up, glancing left and right, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Tsk, Tsk, how filthy. Is that how you present yourself?" The voice echoed everywhere; Jazz was trying to find the owner, while her hand edged towards Danny.

"Hold him tight and close your eyes, milady." The voice asked her.

"Who asked you? They're mine I tell you! MINE!"

"SHUT…" Jazz grabbed Danny arm tight and held her eyes closed.

"…UP!" The voice roared, almost like how Danny wail could've sounded, but this one was sharp and precise. Like an arrow of a bow. The pressure on her arm quickly disappeared, and Jazz wanted to know what happened, started to open her eyes. A small arm suddenly held her eyes close. A child arm, almost as young as Danny. But...

"Danny? Little brother?" Jazz asked, but she could still feel her hand around Danny, so who is…

"Shhh, keep your eyes closed. Don't worry, you're safe now."

_What a soothing voice… Who…? _Jazz was tired, she was losing consciousness. The boy whose hand was still on her eyes gasped. Jazz slumped back on the boy arm, holding Danny in her lap.

"Sebastian!" Was the only thing she remembers as her world fade into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know I'm actually going with a totally different approach to this, though the plot still the same. Eh, whatever... the story must go on bros... *continue searching for game walktrough*<strong>


	3. Why won't you get a car?

**Why won't you get a car?**

* * *

><p>"Danny, why won't you get a car?" Jazz asked her brother who was lounging on the bed upside down.<p>

"Cause it would be destroyed before I can even get on it." Danny answered as his hand reached over the popcorn bowl.

Jazz leaned over him, a frown could be seen on her face, "Come on Danny, a car? That would rise up your rank in the society called school?" she air-quoted school, "…and lower down the probability of Dash cramming you inside that locker of yours?"

"And it would also raise the probability of Dash totally trashing the car. Dude, you can still fit in that locker?" Tucker quipped, hands furiously tapping at 'The Impossible game'. "…damn cube…" he mumbled.

"What can I say? I'm flexible." True, he could fit in the thermos no problem, how hard is it for him to fit into a locker that obviously bigger than the thermos? _(Special circumstances, Danny, you are half a ghost)_

"Why would he need a car? He can fly, and you got that Honda convertible. Heck even I got a car… that got stolen…" Sam growled, remembering the car that she so wanted to destroy.

"Sam… You poured black paint all over a brand new Maserati."

"And you phased the paint out! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? It was in PINK!"

"You do know that wall paint would destroy the car? At least tell us before you decided to pour black all over it! Do you want it to crust or something? We can at least repaint it properly!"

"Oh… so… you are the one that stole my Maserati?"

"DUH! Minus the pink, it's a cool car!" Danny tensed, realizing his outburst, he shuffled his fingers together, avoiding Sam gaze, "… and we're repainting it black, white and purple… might put some bat or spider deco if you want…" he mumbled.

"You guys are the best!" Sam hugged him.

"I'm aiming for a Hummer Truck." Tucker glanced up at the hugging lovebirds.

Jazz took a peek at the picture Tucker has taken of the couple in front of them, "Tucker, Hummers are expensive."

"That's why I've been collecting! Tell the world you are in love already!" Tucker exclaimed to the lovebirds, earning himself a smack down from two very flustered teen.

Jazz clapped both of her hands together, "I know!"

"What?" The struggling trio shouted from the floor.

"I know what suits Danny best! The Fenton Phantom Shooter Cycle!" Jazz waved her arm in an overexcited manner.

"A Fenton whata?" Sam untangled herself from the pile-down.

"The Fenton Phantom Shooter Cycle" Jazz said slowly, pronouncing it syllable by syllable.

"Why would I..? oh… OH! I see! The FPS Cycle!" Danny perked up, excited.

"Dad made it to shoot Phantom on the go since the RV was too big to maneuver on the road while chasing over Phantom, and it even floats! Like the Specter Speeder! Bad news is, neither dad nor I can ride it, good news, mom and Danny could." Danny blew a raspberry at her before running off to the basement. "COME BACK HERE YOU…!" Jazz exclaimed, chasing after him.

"This, I gotta see!" Tucker pocketed his PDA before running out of the room, "Can I call it FlipSack?"

"The heck, Tuck?" Sam exclaimed as she followed her friends into the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know… what I did...<strong>


	4. For Bearbert

**For Bearbert – Jazz weird day**

* * *

><p>"FOR BEARBERT!" And a wall was destroyed by the hand of a very angry Jazz Fenton in the Fenton Peeler suit. Stomping in the hallway, ignoring the shocked and terrified faces of Casper High, she smacked an ectopuss down with the Fenton Bat. It landed with a squish on the floor, twitching.<p>

"Remind me not to make your sister angry Danny…" Tucker stared at the fallen wall of their beloved –not really- school.

"There's a count bar that you should never reach when dealing with a Fenton. Last week I've seen how Ms. Fenton dismantled Skulker because he came chasing after Danny right in front of her. She used her bare hands…" Sam shuddered as she remembers how Skulker was picked up piece by piece, or rather, molecule by molecule. "I don't think the horror movies could even reach that standard."

"It's the White Demon!" Box ghost wail could be heard before an explosion rocked the east side of the school. Jazz earned that nickname since she decided that enough was enough and barreled after the ghosts that dared to bother her little brother since yesterday.

"_LEAVE THE DAYLIGHTS TO ME AND YOU JUST HANDLE THE NIGHT LITTLE BROTHER!"_ She yelled that morning, totally freaking Danny out. _Must be her time of the month or something._ He thought and decided to keep quiet, fearing her wrath.

"If that what Ms. F could do I_ so_ don't want to see what Mr. F would do when he really, really mad." Tucker said as the screams of unfortunate ghosts echoed from inside the school.

"Dad would probably just blow up part the town or the moon with an exploding pen." Danny said, amused. Not taking a step nearer the school.

"A…Pen?"

"The ink is concentrated ectoplasm with something... And they can be more lethal than the Nasty Sauce on full heat. Which remind me, I need to destroy that prototype ASAP." He ran off to a hidden corner, transformed and flew home, avoiding the News Crew that was stumbling to get a shot of him.

"Remind me again why we friends with a ghost obsessed scientist family?" Sam asked, watching the reporters tripping over their equipment, the camera guy skillfully spun and saved the expensive equipment from their impending death. While the newscaster, Lance fell splat right on the ground before jumping back up and faced the camera, reporting the latest ghost attack on Casper High. He ignored the pile of mud dripping off his head…

"Cause you got a crush on their son that goes by the name Danny Fenton?" Tucker said, and Sam's boot went up, kicking Tucker in his sensitive spot.

"Ow…!"

Sam ignored the techno-geek cry of pain and proceeded in collecting the remnants of the twitching ghosts on the floor with the thermos before Jack and Maddie Fenton arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I don't have enough time to play, I 'll go and watch other people play! :D<strong>


	5. That last Time

Sorry about the hiatus, but' I've been away from writing for so long I had forgotten hot to write... (not really, it's just work and work and I got distracted with artworks)

* * *

><p><strong>That last time<strong>

Jasmine remembered the young boy that saved her, why would a boy that young be fighting against the military?

The purest white hair, tinged with cool blue. The deepest green eyes, that penetrates your soul.

The young woman had never met such an interesting person before…

CLANK!

Jasmine turned her head behind to see her brother clumsily knocked over another headlamp. Luckily he managed to save it from hitting her ink bottle which in turn would ruin her work.

"Daniel! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Jasmine scolded the younger boy. Unkempt black hair and calm blue, he would be a handsome young man. If it's not for the fact that he keep destroying everything he touch. he got luck as bad as the Thirteenth's.

"Sorry sister, but the conductor said that we will arrive in 10 minutes and he sent me to tell you." He replied, looking ashamed at the now broken headlamp.

"Ugh… Fine… Tell him I'll be ready. If you sees the governor guards, stall them." She massaged her temples, "God help me if I had to go and have tea with him again."

"Jazz, you're the Head Sheriff of Amity, of course he would want to have tea with you. he would want to know all about the events in Amity."

Jasmine groaned, "Ugh… I don't mind being a Sheriff," she paused, a pained expression on her face. She shook her head and turned to her brother, "…but it's another thing to be there with the damn Governor."

Jasmine paced… suddenly,

"HE EVEN PUT THE DAMN MEAT IN THE TEA!"

The usually pleasant, strong and powerful young woman suddenly kicked a metal bucket right through the window of her office which by the way, is on a train. The bucket flew and hit an unsuspecting cowboy trying to pick up on a few young girl, gaining a nice bump on his head.

Daniel peered outside, muttered a sorry as he saw that it was the Baxter's eldest son that lay sprawled in the mud unconscious.

"AND HE WILL BE NAGGING ME NON STOP ABOUT THE INVISO-BILL KID!"

The boy winced, but Jazz didn't notice as she tried her best to count to ten, an exercise that she usually did when she was stressed.

"Phantom, Jazz."

"How do you know it's Phantom?" She never told him before.. so how?

"eh… rumors…?"

The young woman stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine… Phantom…" Her brother shuffled his feet nervously. "I know what you're thinking little brother, but he's still braking the law. And as Sheriff.. I had to take action, even when I don't like it."

"It's not like he steals or kills people Jazz!"

"I know! But what do you think of those men! They are savages and they will hunt the citizens like how the Cratz treat their dogs! And what do they do..? THEY EATS THEM!"

"But Jazz!"

"NO BUTS!" Jazz slammed her palm on the table, knocking the ink, and smeared all over her shirt.

"Ugh…"

Daniel coughed, "..you got a…"

"I know. Now out, and take me my spare from the crate." Jasmine pointed to the door, and her brother quickly rushed towards it, but the door didn't completely close shut.

"You know… he would still like you even if you're covered with slime." He smirked from that little gap in the door.

"OUT!"

A chuckle could be heard as the door slammed right before the ink bottle smashed on the metal door.


	6. How long have you been dead?

"So, how long have you been a ghost Phantom?" Maddie inquired the floating young ghost they managed to contain. The said ghost glanced at the lab for a moment and frowned to think.

"How long has the Fenton Portal officially activated?" He asked.

_Why would he ask that?_, "Six months ago, approximately."

The young ghost only smiled at her and replied, "Then I believe I've just answered your question."

Maddie could only frown in confusion, is this ghost playing with her? She glanced at the Fenton Portal, they're proud of it, but they confirmed that the other side was too unstable for humans to go through, it's like peering into an endless well full of the unknown.

She could see Phantom lazily spun around in the Fenton Ghost Cage (which is a huge aquariumin the wall), humming to himself. It unnerved Maddie Fenton that a ghost isn't paying much attention to her!

Phantom suddenly tensed, as if he could sense her anger and landed on the bottom of the cage as quickly as he could.

"What do you mean, I have answered your question? I only said how long has the portal been activated."

The boy tapped his chin, "Yeah you did, but that's exactly how long I've been a ghost too you know."

Maddie lurched towards the containment wall, startling the boy on the other side. "W-wait a minute! You mean you died on the day the portal was activated?!"

Phantom eyes widened, "N-no! I mean, kinda? I don't know!" he suddenly shouted, exasperated, "I only been a ghost for half a year! All of the other ghost even got a habit of calling me a baby ghost! That's even more embarrassing than dad playing the videos of my childhood!"

He remembers his life before his death?

* * *

><p><em>*squeezing my brain juice for unfinishedunwritten fics*_


End file.
